What happens in Thailand
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Ray takes Brad on vacation to Thailand to get his mind off Nate, but things just turn into a big adventure! Rated M for language and content. Set after the war.
1. It's the prologue, homes!

**Welcome! And thank you for clicking this out of morbid curiosity xD First, this is crossposted to livejournal on my missdunham account. Secondly, I own nothing, am making no money and do not know any of the men or actors. Thirdly, please leave reviews, because i love to know what my readers think! If it's shit, it's shit, if it's great, it's great, but i don't know unless you tell me! xD Fourthly, a huge thank you to Lauren for beta'ing this for me!! ****  
This is a slash, but would it be too much to ask if you give it a chance? Thank you!! **

What happens in Thailand

Prologue

Brad wasn't exactly sure when he'd agreed to come to Thailand with Ray; one moment, the latter was explaining about how he was going to cheer the former up and the next they were walking down Phuket Beach, the sun beating down on them.

The sand was warm, the rolling turquoise sea to the right of them. 'Sawatde Khrab, ladies!' Ray yelled, waving to a group of almond skinned women, who giggled and waved back.

'Shut the fuck up, you zip-popping whiskey tango inbred,' Brad sighed, but there was a smile playing about on his lips. Ray was shirtless; his abandoned tee was scrunched up and hanging out the back of his shorts, his skin tanning lightly.

'You're just jealous that women fall at my feet, homes.'

'Whatever you say, Ray.'

'Dude, that so rhymes. You're totally awesome and you don't even know it.' Brad wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not as they continued up the beach, making their way for the outdoor bar. Ray slid onto the nearest stool, pulling his wallet out his shorts. He ordered two tropical pina colodas, sipping the cool liquid, before grinning.

'I've got a surprise for you tonight, homey.'

'A surprise?' Brad raised an eyebrow as Ray nodded eagerly.

'Y'know… the whole point of this vacation was to take your mind off Nate.' Brad's gaze hardened and he looked away. Ray sighed, shaking his head. 'Sore subject, I know, but you're gonna have to come to terms with it soon. You've broke up. The relationship is over. The journey is at an end.'

'After two years,' put in Brad, looking back at his best friend.

'Two years isn't that long,' Ray shrugged. 'Tonight, you'll forget all about him, I promise.'

'If only it was as easy as that,' he replied in a gravelly voice, downing half his pina coloda. 'I can't just fall back into the real world. We had everything…' Brad trailed off, frowning against the hot sun. Ray just grinned at him.

'Homes, you just wait. Tonight, everything changes.'


	2. Brothel

**My deal: review= chapter, oui?**

What happens in Thailand

Chapter One

Brothel 

Night time in Thailand was almost as beautiful as daytime, but it had a more magical feel. The lights glittered from shop signs, cars beeping and moving around each other. Woman walked in the streets, dressed in hardly anything, chatting to men on corners. Others were still trying to make a living, working on drink stalls or as matchbox sellers or cigar traders lurking on every corner, ready to relieve the tourist of their money.

Brad glanced across at Ray, who was bouncing as he walked, grinning at everyone who passed; high on Ripped Fuel or drunk from the many glasses of alcohol they'd consumed, Brad wasn't sure.

'Sawatde Khrab! Sawatde Khrab, to you too! Sawatde Khrab. Sawatde Khrab, sir.'

'Jesus fucking Christ, Ray, you're not even pronouncing right,' Brad said as they passed a stall selling neon lights.

'To hell, I am! C'mon, we're here.' Ray moved towards a tall building; most lights were on in all the windows, women hanging out of some. Music was playing loudly, almost drowning the chatter and the traffic in the streets below. Ray moved towards the door, knocking. There was a pause before it was yanked open. They met the gaze of a hard faced man; he was short and dumpy, wearing a ripped white vest and jeans that looked too small for his protruding stomach.

'What you want?' he asked in a thick Thai accent.

'We're here… for girls?' Ray said, in a loud, slow voice. The man nodded.

'Come, come.' Ray flashed Brad a wink, before stepping inside. The hallway was crowded with people trying to go from room to room. They followed the man to a small desk. He picked up a pen, opening up a book. 'Name?'

'Ray Person and Brad Colbert,' he said, watching the man write it down, along with the date. Then, he looked up.

'You go in room…find like, yes? Pay when done,' he explained in his broken English. 'You pay or I hit-hit.' He pointed to a battered wooden bat leaning against the wall. Both Ray and Brad looked at each other, eyebrows raised, but then Ray nodded, before grabbing Brad's sleeve and leading him up the stairs.

'Pick a room,' he said, pulling a handful of Ripped Fuel from his jacket pocket and swallowing them. 'I'll see you in the morning, homey.'

'The morning?' Brad raised an eyebrow, as Ray dipped into his pocket again. 'And don't eat too much of that shit.'

'Yeah; don't wait around for me.' Clapping him on the back, Ray disappeared down the hallway. Brad sighed, hesitating for a moment. Personally, he didn't want to be stuck in some brothel all night and he guessed Ray wouldn't know if he just left now.

He could ring Nate. The thought fixed firmly in his mind. He could. But, why should he? Brad sighed, shaking his head. Ray, despite how much of a Whiskey Tango Burger King working asswipe he was, happened to be right. They needed their space.

The door beside him creaked open, breaking through his thoughts and Brad looked at the man that stepped out.

'Can I help you?' he asked; he was American. His skin wasn't dark, but it wasn't light, with puppy like brown eyes. His jaw line was hard and almost _chiselled_ giving him a vague beauty which seemed to be always overlooked.

'I've just arrived,' Brad replied. It fell quiet for a moment, before the man thrust out his hand.

'I'm Craig Schwetje. But, everyone calls me Encino Man.'

Brad chuckled at this, reaching out to shake his hand. 'Why?' Encino Man looked confused.

'I have no idea,' he replied honestly, before giving a broad smile.

--

Pushing open one of the doors, Ray frowned into the dark room. It was a few moments before he noticed the man stood by the window, a towel hung low on his waist. He turned when he heard the door open.

'Oh, sorry,' Ray grinned, sheepishly. 'Are you waiting for someone?'

'No,' the man smiled. 'I'm at _your_ service.' Ray stared at him for a moment, before laughing. This blond-haired, blue-eyed American was a whore? Good joke!

'Nice one,' he laughed. 'Well, tell me if she's good, homes.'

'I'm not joking,' the man replied, smiling as he watched Ray's grin falter.

'You're one of the girls?'

'What can I say? I need the money.'

'There's plenty of other ways you can get money,' Ray said, frowning now as he thought this over. 'And, anyway, you're a guy. Guys aren't… its fucking weird.'

'Well, you know where the door is,' the blond said pointedly and Ray flushed, but didn't move.

'What's your name?'

'Walt. Walt Hasser.'

'Ray Person,' he introduced. Walt raised an eyebrow, moving to sit on the bed.

'Are you going to stand there all night?'

'No.'

'Come in, then.' And Ray did. He stepped into the room towards the pretty young man, almost dazed by Walt's wide grin.

'Fuck. I didn't think you actually would,' Walt smiled.

'Nor did I,' Ray said, with a nervous laugh. Walt watched him carefully, blue eyes looking him up and down. He had a slight boyish youth about him, Ray noted. Almost innocent. It was quiet for a moment.

'Why are you still here, if being with a guy is wrong? There are plenty of rooms with girls. You can go if you want.'

_Yes! Go. Leave now, Ray_, his brain was screaming. _Girls! Soft curves and big boobs._

But, Ray didn't move.

_Warm pussy. C'mon, Ray, move._

Walt smiled, his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth ever so slightly. He got to his feet, face shadowed by the dark room. He came forward, cocking his head lightly and Ray watched him, almost curiously.

'I've never done...' he trailed off. His voice was hoarse and he cleared it. Walt smiled, inches away from him. His hand came up to rest of Ray's arm.

'Don't worry,' Walt winked. 'You're in good hands.' And then his lips were on Ray's, pushing him back into the door. Ray found himself kissing Walt back; awkwardly at first, but then it deepened. One hand went up to tug Ray's dark hair, the other moving down to loosen the towel.

The two stumbled across to the desk, Ray pressed against it as Walt began to undo his shirt. He looked up, an almost mischievous expression on his face.

'Y'know... because it's your first time, I'll let you fuck me.' Ray nodded, his mind trying to work out how he'd gone from ready to lick wet pussy to fucking a man. His body was already ahead of him. The towel was discarded on the floor, Ray's zipper undone, their hips grinding against each other.

Walt suddenly dragged him forward onto the bed. He straddled Ray, undressing him and kissing the skin as it was revealed. Walt kissed down the line of dark hair that disappeared into his trousers. Ray arched up off the bed as Walt began to tug off his jeans, deposited with his boxers on the floor.

He sat up, tugging off his shirt and throwing it aside and pulling Walt back up against him.

Ray's mind had given up trying to comprehend; now, he decided just to enjoy the feel of naked flesh against his as that seemed the sanest thing to do.

His cock brushed Walt's, a groan leaving his parted lips, eyes falling shut. The blond shifted down to bed, lips tasting Ray, tongue peeking out to run its length. His hands gripped Ray's ass, before smiling.

'Actually, thinking about it, I'd like a piece of this too.' Ray looked down at him, eyes widening slightly, but Walt laughed. 'Don't worry, you can go first.'

And with a tug on Ray's dick, he went back to work.

--

Brad paused on the spot for a moment, before Encino Man stepped forward.

'If you want, I can help you,' he said, in a low voice. Brad raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'I wasn't planning on staying.' The words were curt.

'Please, I can-'

'Craig?' The sharp word broke off what Encino Man was saying, the two turning to look at Nate Fick, who stood there watching them. A hurt expression flashed across Encino Man's face.

'Nate?'

Brad looked between the two, frowning. 'You two know each other?' Fick sighed, nodding.

'We… we dated before I met you.' His ears were pink and he flashed Brad a look. 'But, that was a long time ago.'

'I never forgot you,' Craig said quietly. 'Nate-'

'Do you want to get out of here?' Fick interrupted, with eyes on Brad.

Brad nodded, almost numbly, because Nate was _here _for him and despite the odd Craig twist to the plot, he was pleased about that. Fick glanced at Craig.

'I'll come back and see you,' Nate promised. 'Okay?' Encino Man nodded, seeming happy about it. He watched as the two other men left the hallway, not speaking to each other until they were back out in the busy street.

'Why are you here?' Brad finally asked. Nate paused, gathering his words.

'I want you to come back.'

'So things can just continue as they were?'

'Brad, please.' The two stared at each other; after all the arguments, the fights; after walking out time and time again, here they were.

'Let's get something to eat,' Brad said finally. Nate nodded, the two moving to step across the road to a small fast-food restaurant. They didn't order anything; just sat in silence for a few minutes. 'How'd you find me?' Brad asked lightly.

'I found the brochures under the coffee table. And, Ray never shuts up about the place, so I figured...' he trailed off, frowning for a moment. 'We can work something out. It's just... I thought we'd be ready to have-'

'Nate, I don't want to discuss it here,' Brad said in a hard voice. 'Look, we've booked a hotel room. It's late.' Fick nodded, sighing as he watched Brad.

Maybe things would be better in the morning.


	3. Second time

**All i have to say is, come on guys, i'm trying here ^_^ **

What happens in Thailand

Chapter Two

Second Time

'_Night is young and the music's high, with a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance, and when you get the chance.._.' Ray sang loudly to himself as he made his way carefully, if erratically, down the street.

It was almost dawn, the morning just getting light. He got to the hotel door, tugging out his key. He drained the beer bottle, tucking it under one arm before he went to unlock the door.

'_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine!_' He kicked open the door, stepping into the cool corridor. '_You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your-'_

'Will you shut the fuck up?' hissed a voice. Ray looked around with a frown. The corridor seemed empty.

'Brad? Is that you, homes?' There was silence and Ray gave a small giggle. '_See that girl! Watch that scene, dig in the dancing qu-_'

'If I have to tell you again to shut up one more time, I'll personally come down there and fuck you up myself. Some of us are trying to sleep!' Ray looked up at where the voice was coming from. A face peered down from the hole in the ceiling; it was the hotel manager.

'Dude, don't you need to get that fixed or something?'

'What I need is for you to get back to your room and stop disturbing the other guests.'

'There's a fucking hole in your roof.'

'Yes, I know that seeing as I'm fucking _looking through it_!'

'Hmh...' Ray mused, shrugging and walking off to the staircase that led to his room. '_I'm just a boy and she's just a girl-'_

'I mean it about the singing!'

--

Brad knocked lightly on the bedroom door, pushing it open. Ray was sprawled on his front, the thin white blanket draped over his waist. 'Ray?'

He stirred, muttering under his breath and groaning. He rose on his elbows, rubbing his eyes. 'I've got the biggest fucking hang-over...' he grumbled, blinking up at Brad. 'And why the fuck did you wake me? I'm aching, I'm sore and it isn't even the fucking afternoon yet.'

'We have company,' Brad replied. Ray frowned, as Nate appeared just behind him.

'Morning, Ray,' he greeted.

--

Ray and Nate sat in the kitchen in silence. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the odd slurping as Ray drank his coffee, though most of it dribbled down his chin. Brad had disappeared upstairs to chance, leaving the two in awkward silence.

'I see you brought Brad to Thailand,' Nate said, after a moment.

'Observant.'

'Ray,' Nate sighed, but Ray ignored him, wiping the coffee off his chin with the back of his hand.

'Well, I did what I had to do. He needed to clear his head, y'know.'

'I understand that,' Nate said softly. 'Look, I know we sometimes don't see eye to eye, but let's be adults about this.'

Ray gave a laugh, rolling his eyes. 'Brad's my best friend, okay? Maybe, two years ago, I was a little weirded out by the idea of him fucking another man, but I got over that. What I didn't like was him turning up at my place over the last six months because of your arguments. Especially when I'm in the middle of a fucking jerk off, y'know. I'd at least have thought you'd look after him, homes.'

'I do-' Nate attempted, but Ray continued over him.

'In fact, you're definitely supposed to look after him. You're the only one who can control the Iceman. Aren't you guys supposed to be like fucking golden eagles or wolves or some shit like that, who mate for life? Fuck. Love is like the Fourth of July with fireworks and sparklers, dudes, and all you do is argue.'

'Listen, Ray-'

'So, you either just fucking kiss and make up, or you can just go because me and Brad are going to have a good vacation in Thailand and fuck some things up.'

Nate sighed, glancing at Brad who was standing in the doorway.

'Anyway, I'd love to sit and chat, but this Ray-Ray is a busy boy.' He slipped away from the table, limping towards the door. Brad frowned after him as he left the room. He recognized that walk...

'Ray, have you-'

The hotel door slammed shut and there was silence.

--

Encino Man sat on Walt's bed, listening to the flow of the shower. Walt was singing to himself, the steam billowing from under the door giving an almost eerie effect.

'Craig? Are you still there?'

'Yeah,' he called, getting to his feet. He moved around, picking up clothes and tenderly folding them and putting them in the drawers. The shower cut off and after a moment, Walt appeared, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was rubbing his water-darkened hair with another.

'I'm meeting someone,' Walt said, not looking at Craig as he moved to pick up a T-shirt that was folded on the end of the bed. He slipped it on.

'Who?' Encino Man enquired lightly.

'Just someone.' Walt discarded the towel, moving to tug on boxers and a pair of khaki shorts. Craig hesitated at the end of the bed, looking like he was ready to say something, but there was a knock on the door. 'Hello?'

Ray stepped in, dark eyes going from Walt to Encino Man and back again. 'Are you busy, homes?'

'No, Craig was just leaving.' Encino Man looked between them, a slight look of hurt crossing his face. But, he nodded, stepping out the room as Ray came in. 'Back for more?' teased Walt, pink tongue running along his bottom lip before it disappeared again.

'I just...' Ray murmured, ears pink. He'd come back and now, he wasn't exactly sure why. Walt sighed.

'You've still got a problem with me being a guy,' he stated. 'You weren't complaining last night, Ray.'

'I know. It's just fucking retarded, dude. I want... I...Fuck.' His face creased in an awkward frown, but Walt just smiled and came forward.

'I know what you want,' he said, with a small laugh. His brought Ray's face to his, kissing him deeply. His tongue requested entrance, thrusting against Ray's, imitating what his lower regions desperately wanted.

Encino Man peered in, heart sinking. He couldn't help, but feel there was more to the story other than Ray being another costumer. Heaving a sigh, not heard by either of the other men, he turned and walked away.

--

Brad grabbed his jacket, shutting the hotel door after Nate and locking it. He frowned, almost bumping into a short man who was staring up at them.

'Was it you who stumbled in the early hours of this morning?' he demanded. 'Singing at the top of his voice?'

'No,' frowned Brad, glancing at Nate. The man narrowed his eyes, glaring, face grumpy.

'Well, whoever it was came into this room. Tell your buddy that if he ever decides to disturb me and the hotel guests again, he'll know about it,' he threatened.

'I'll pass the message on.' He went to walk past, but the man stepped in front of him again.

'It's not an easy living, y'know,' he growled. 'I'm Ray Griego.'

'Brad Colbert.'

'I don't want to have to curfew you lot like a bunch of sexually driven teenagers, but I will if I have to!' Brad nodded and with that the stumpy man tottered away, still muttering angrily under his breath. Nate smirked at him, shaking his head before grabbing his wrist and pulling.

'Come on, I've been waiting to hit the beach since we got here.'

Brad emerged from the water like a God would; droplets rolled down his sun-kissed torso, swimming trunks sticking to his thighs and outlining his manhood.

Nate licked his dry lips, smiling as Brad approached. Brad grabbed a towel, drying his face before sitting down in the sand beside him.

They sat in companionable silence, just watching the waves wash shells onto the sand. A few children were playing in the surf, screaming and giggling and racing up the beach when the waves splashed at their feet. Nate felt an odd sense of longing and glanced across at Brad, but the other man just shook his head. Nate sighed, resting back on his elbows.

'That's in the past, Nate,' Brad replied. 'We're starting fresh, remember?' Nate didn't say anything, just hardened his jaw and watched the ocean.


	4. Truth’s out

What happens in Thailand

Chapter Three

Truth's out

Nate looked across at Craig, or Encino Man as he was now called, and gave a half hearted smile.

'So, Thailand?' he asked, sipping the cola he'd ordered. Craig looked down at his, running his thumb over the droplets of water that had beaded on the glass.

'Walt, actually,' he replied, looking up with a small smile.

'Walt?' questioned Nate.

'My boyfriend; we met last year. He… he wanted to go somewhere he could make plenty of money fast, doing the thing he loves best. We ended up working in the brothel.' He shook his head, smiling. 'I don't think you've met him. He may look innocent, but, trust me, he's far from it, but, he's really nice. We never argue. Things are good between us. The best actually.'

Nate couldn't help, but feel slightly uncomfortable at the choice of subject; it was almost as if Craig was showing off, proving that he didn't need Nate to be happy. Encino Man looked up.

'Is that… Brad guy with you?'

'Yes. It's been almost two years.'

'What went wrong?'

Nate frowned, draining his glass and setting it back on the table. 'We've just had a few disagreements recently.' Craig nodded, watching him with careful eyes.

'Is it serious?' The question hung in the air like bad taste and for once, Nate had his doubts.

'It is for me,' he finally replied. They were trying to work things out between them, but Nate still wasn't sure where Brad stood and that worried him.

--

Ray was ambushed by Brad as soon as he stepped into the hotel room. The taller man grabbed him and pushed him onto the armchair, before standing over him.

'I want the truth,' he said, eyes never leaving Ray's.

'The truth?' Ray questioned, a pleasant smile on his face.

'Who were you with last night?'

'Some chick. I didn't stop to ask her fucking name. Not like she could have answered with my cock stuffed in her mouth, homes.'

'Why were you limping this morning?'

'Jesus, what does it matter?' Brad leaned forward, hands resting on the armrests and holding Ray caged in the seat.

'I was eighteen when I first had sex with a guy,' he said in a low voice. 'I couldn't fucking sit for days. I looked just like you; hobbling around like a fucking retard.' His stare lingered before he straightened up and for once, Ray didn't have the stupid grin on his face.

'Fuck you; it was a girl,' Ray told him, but Brad saw him avert his gaze, ears tinged with pink. 'I swear, Brad. Not everyone's a fucking cock lover like you are. Fuck.' Ray forced himself to look at Brad, but there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, because Brad knew.

Brad fucking knew, because Brad didn't miss a fucking thing.

--

Nate watched Brad carefully; he'd had a small crease in his brow for the last hour, the frown pulling down the corners of his lips.

'Brad?'

'Mmh?' He looked up, distracted from his thoughts.

'What's on your mind?' The two were sat in the hotel room; the TV was on, but neither of them were watching. Nate sat aside the magazine he was reading, leaning forward. Brad paused for a moment.

'Do you think Ray would ever be with a man?' Nate snorted at the thought, a laugh bubbling.

'Ray?' he chuckled, before shaking his head. 'No. Ray? I'll admit he jokes, but...' he shook his head, the small smile still on his lips. 'You're not thinking of running off with him, are you?' Nate joked, but there was a serious undertone to the words. Brad shook his head.

'No, it's just the way he's been today. This morning, he complained he was aching and he's been walking around with a limp and earlier when I asked him about it, he did the look.'

'The look?' questioned Nate.

'Yeah; the one he puts on when he's hiding something.' The two men fell quiet, thoughtful.

'I guess it's possible,' Nate finally agreed. 'Look, when he's ready to admit it, I'm sure you'll be the first to know.' Brad nodded, reaching out to squeeze Nate's knee.

'Thanks.'

Nate stared down at the hand, relishing the familiar feel. Sparks shot to his groin as Brad left it there. Then, he shifted forward, his other hand coming up to cup Nate's jaw, lips meeting his in a heated kiss.

Fick let out a small mutter of words; possibly weak protests, but even he wasn't sure. His hand came up to rest on the back of Brad's neck, thumb rubbing across cropped hair.

The two men shifted together naturally, until Nate was laid back on the sofa with Brad moulded above him. Fick pressed his thigh between Brad's legs, feeling the hard bulge and smiling against his lips.

'Jesus, Nate...' Brad murmured against the smooth skin of his jaw, hands coming up to grip his waist. One darted up his shirt, feeling the toned muscles ripple beneath his touch.

Nate pulled him closer, groins rubbing, groans erupting from the friction their jeans caused. Brad let his hand move down, beginning to pop off the buttons and undo the zip. They struggled out of their clothes, lips pressed together in a deep kiss as they fell into the regular way of things.

The regular way things _used _to be.

They shifted, Nate moving to rest on all fours, already pressing back against Brad, eager. He heard Colbert spit, a moments pressure as Brad pressed the head of his cock against him.

And then he pushed into him. A sigh escaped Nate's lips at the feel of being filled by Brad again.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

Brad leaned forward, smattering kisses over his back and shoulder blades as he began to thrust, slowly at first, caressing Nate's prostate, before building up the speed. Nate's fingers dug into the cushions, eyes squeezed shut.

'Fuck, Nate,' hissed Brad and Nate rode the pleasure as he felt pressure build in his stomach. His hand went to clench his hard member and he squeezed it.

Brad pushed deeper, shifting his hips, before withdrawing and pushing in again and again and Nate matched his thrusts with the jerk of his own hand and it had been so long and the feeling was almost too much...

Nate gasped, hissed between his teeth, body stiffened as he came over his hand. He jerked back against Brad, who sped up, eyes shut.

Once more, twice, three times and he spilt into Nate, their bodies heaving and sweating. They slumped forward, Nate's face buried in the cushions.

'_I love you,_' Brad murmured against his neck and Nate smiled.


	5. Bust up

What happens in Thailand

Chapter Four

Bust up

Brad opened his eyes, blinking in the morning light and smiling as he felt the weight move against his arms. He was cradling Nate to his chest, Nate's hands sleepily tracing circles on his back, their legs entwined.

'Say cheese, fuckers!'

There was a flash and the two were temporarily blinded. 'What the-?' Brad muttered, groggily as the two looked up. Ray was sat, cross-legged at the bottom of the bed, a camera in his hands. 'What're you doing, you trailer trash, burger-chomping dickfuck?'

'Holiday memories, homes. I'm scrapbooking this shit.'

'Go away, you rancid animal.' Brad sunk his head back into the pillows. Ray merely grinned, rolling off the bed and straightening up.

'Well, dude, I'm off to buy cheap Ripped Fuel. The prices here still fucking amaze me.' He went to take a step towards the door, but stopped and turned back. There was an awkward look on his face. Brad and Nate looked back at him. He opened his mouth, but shut it, shaking his head. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Ray, come back here,' Brad said to his retreating back, as you would to a teenager trying to sneak out. Ray sighed, then turned back to look at them. His shoulders were sagged, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

'I fucked a guy,' he admitted bluntly. 'I went back again yesterday. And I want to go back today.' For once, Ray looked pathetically vulnerable and unsure as he glanced between them. 'Is that bad?'

'It's not bad,' Nate replied, sitting up.

'I'm not gay,' he said, his tone defensive.

'We didn't say you were,' grinned Brad, raising himself on his elbows. Ray frowned at the floor, fiddling with the camera as he thought things over.

'I still like pussy, homes.' Ray's tone had not changed.

'I know.' It was uncomfortably silent for a few moments. Then there was a thunderous knocking on the door. Happy at any excuse to leave, Ray moved into the hotel room and pulled the door open.

He was met with a fist.

Ray reeled backwards, clutching his face as Encino Man came forward, fist raised again. 'Fuck! Man, what the fuck?' Ray staggered back into the coffee table, almost falling over it as Encino Man grabbed him. He swung his arm out, smashing a vase.

Brad frowned; both he and Nate clambered out of bed. They hurriedly pulled on shorts and ran out of the room.

Craig had Ray pinned on the coffee table, Ray punching back at him. Nate stormed forward, grabbing the bigger man and managing to pull him off.

'Jesus fucking Christ, you psycho bastard!' Ray yelled as Brad pulled him to his feet.

'Stay away from Walt!' Craig snapped back, but his voice broke and Nate saw tears in his eyes. 'Stay away from him! It's not fair.'

'You almost took my fucking eye out!' Ray hissed, one hand over his right eye.

'Come on...' muttered Nate, pushing him back out the hotel room. Encino Man leaned back against the wall, wiping away the tears. 'What's going on, Craig?'

'They take everything,' he replied, looking straight at him. 'I had you first and... and now he's trying to take Walt. It's not fair.' Nate watched him as Craig paced, shaking his head. 'I just want _something._'

'It's between them,' Nate said. 'Look, if Walt loves you, he'll stay.'

'He doesn't.'

'What?'

'Walt doesn't love me.' There was silence at his words before Encino Man turned to him. 'I know what's going on. I'm just... there. It's not fair.' The two stared at each other, Nate unsure on how to comfort him.

The two looked across as Griego made his way towards him, an annoyed look on his face. 'What's all this noise?!' he demanded. 'My room is directly below yours. I heard a smash. If you break it, you pay for it.'

Nate sighed. 'We'll clean up.' Griego peered inside.

'Smashing up the rooms! Fighting! I bet you're all high as well, aren't you? And drunk! What are you on?'

Nate sighed, running a hand through his hair. He just wanted to take Brad and go home.

Another person appeared at the end of the hallway. Walt stood there, hesitating as he listened to the dumpy man rant with eyes on Craig, who was wiping away tears.

'Are you Walt?' Nate asked. He nodded as Brad and Ray came out the hotel room.

'What's going on?' the blond ask uncertainly, moving forward.

'Your fucking psycho boyfriend just tried to kill me,' spat Ray, glancing at Encino Man.

'He's trying to take you away,' he protested weakly.

'No one's taking me away,' Walt frowned, his boyish look swapped for an irritated one. 'Craig, this is stupid. You can't just...' he paused, gathering the right words. '...fight over me.'

'Yeah, asshole. Fucking coming up here with fists flying.'

'Ray, shut the fuck up,' muttered Brad, looking between Encino Man and Walt. 'I think we should all go inside and talk about this.'

'I need payment!' demanded Griego.

'Ray, pay him.'

'Why me?' he scowled. Brad looked at him.

'Because you broke it.'

Ray muttered something under his breath, before turning and stalking back into the hotel room, followed by Griego. Walt sighed.

'Craig, go home.'

'But-'

'You've done enough.' The words left Craig trembling. His clenched his shaking fists and nodded. He thought he'd been doing right by coming up here and showing Ray not to get between them. But, he'd just seemed to make things worse.

Moving past Walt, he glanced behind him, but the blond had already disappeared into the hotel room. Only Nate was watching him.

He'd lost them both.

--

'How's the eye?' Nate asked, later that day. Ray had been sulking ever since he got punched. Walt had apologised, decided they shouldn't see each other anymore and left. And Ray was now slumped on the sofa, his right eye bruised.

'Fucking hurts.'

'Keep some ice on it,' Nate told him. 'The swelling should go down in a couple of hours. Brad and I are going out,' he said as Brad came into the room. 'Are you coming?' Ray paused, before looking up at them.

'No. You go and have fun.' He forced a smile. 'I have things to do, homes.'

'Ray, if you're thinking of going back there-'

'Leave me alone, Brad,' Ray sighed, looking away. 'Go and have fun. I'm not going to commit suicide or anything. Fuck; isn't a bad idea though.'

Brad and Nate glanced at each other.

'We'll be back in a couple of hours,' Nate told him.

'Stay away from sharp objects,' Brad said dryly and Ray looked up, this time with a genuine, if small smile.

'I'll be fine. I promise. Don't talk to strangers or get into strange cars, no matter what they offer you, alright, dudes?'


	6. The Plan

What happens in Thailand

Chapter Five

The Plan

'I have a plan,' Ray stated, leaning against the counter of the small kitchen area that night. Brad looked up, in the middle of making a light salad. He studied Ray for a moment, before looking down and continuing to cut the carrots into strips.

'Not just any plan, but a good fucking plan. You see, it'll all work out in the end, homes. You and Nate seem happy together now; this holiday had done you good. I think so anyway, dude. And when I explained my plan to Walt, he'll just love me and tell me it's the best plan in the world!'

Brad looked up, raising an eyebrow. Ray grinned, his dimple flashing.

'And to add to my total fucking hardcore amazingness, I even have the Encino Man problem sorted out. I could _sell_ Craig to the nasty hotel owner, Griego; then, Encino Man would have someone to look after him, in a way, and Griego would have someone to moan to and control.'

'Ray, I'm sorry to tell you this, but all in all, this plan is a fucking joke and I don't think it will work.'

'Dude, you're too fucking negative.'

--

'I can't just go with you,' Walt said, when Ray explained this to him.

'Why not?' Ray frowned, surprised at this reaction. Why wasn't Walt falling at his feet?

'Well, I live here. My work is here. And Gregor's hardly going to let me just walk out. This is his business.'

Gregor Smitf. The old fat man who ran the place. The one who'd threatened to beat them with his bat if they didn't pay.

Ray smiled again. 'C'mon Walt, you know you don't belong here! You can come back to America with me!' Ray was grinning now, bouncing in his excitement. 'We'll get an apartment. And a dog! And some fucking tropical fish, homes!'

But, Walt shook his head. 'Ray, I would if I could.'

'Why not?' he persisted.

'My parents… look, when they heard my plans… when they heard what I wanted to be, what I was, they told me they never wanted to speak to me again. They didn't want their only child living as a whore in Thailand, selling himself for money. My father personally told me down the phone that I was disowned and hung up. I haven't spoken to them since.'

'But, we could make this work. Walt, c'mon… they don't need to know you're back. We can keep it a secret. Just you, me, Nate and Brad.'

'What about Craig?' Walt was sceptical.

'I told you! Our hotel owner needs someone young and… submissive like Encino Man. It'll work out.'

'And what about Gregor? I'm under a contract. Like I said, I can't just walk out.' Ray shifted forward on the bed, brushing his fingers against Walt's cheekbone.

'Dude, I'm not gonna give up,' he smiled. 'You told me to stay away, but I'm here now. And, I'm gonna make this work. Trust me, okay, homes?'

Walt nodded, kissing his palm. 'I trust you.'

--

It just so happened that the Griego part of the plan was simpler than he'd expected. He caught up with the older man as he crossed the lobby downstairs, muttering about electricity bills and making all the guests pay extra.

'Yo, dude, hey!' Ray called. Griego turned, raising an eyebrow.

'Broken something else, have you?'

'No, no. Actually, I wanted to ask you something.' Griego muttered impatiently.

'Well, make it snappy. I have a million-and-one other things to do without you wasting my time!'

'I have a little bit of a problem. A friend of mine… well, he's just broken up with someone and he has no where to go-'

'I'm not some youth shelter, y'know! You can't just drop them on me.'

'Oh,' Ray frowned. 'You were the fist person I thought of, Mr Griego; the kind, able Mr Griego. Always willing to lend a hand…' he looked up hopefully.

'I'm not a charity,' he replied gruffly, beginning to walk away.

'Wait!' Ray called, grabbing his arm. 'It's not just that. Craig is very quiet and submissive and a tough, strong man like you would be able to look after him.'

Griego seemed to like the compliments. 'I'm quite tough,' he smiled. 'I'd be able to look after him, I guess.'

Ray grinned. 'He'll be no trouble at all!'

Next, he had to go and see Encino Man. 'Dude, you and Walt aren't working,' he said bluntly after turning up outside his door while Walt was out.

Encino Man frowned, blinked and went to shut the door. Ray pushed it back open. 'I'm serious. You don't match. You two are worse than you and Nate and to be honest, I have no idea how you and Nate worked out!'

Encino Man paused, looking a little confused for a moment. 'I think we worked,' he said slowly.

'If you worked, he wouldn't be with Brad now, would he?'

'I guess not,' he replied, looking sullen.

'And, you and Walt? He's more adventurous than you, in more ways than one, homes and yeah, he may be quiet, but you're just stupid.'

There was a hurt expression on Encino Man's face and he gaped for a moment.

'Stupid?'

'Not in a bad way, homes. But, anyway, I've solved your problem.'

'My problem?'

'Yeah,' nodding, Ray smiled. 'You see, when I take Walt back with me, you'll be all alone. But, there's also a guy who lives in Thailand who'll be all alone!'

'I don't want to be left with Gregor,' Encino Man said quickly. 'It'll make me sad all day.'

Ray waved a hand. 'Not Smitf. Someone else. I know a charming man by the name of Ray Griego, who'd be happy for you to go and live in his hotel with him.'

'That nasty man who was yelling yesterday?' Encino Man looked uncertain.

'He's not that bad,' smiled Ray. 'Just misunderstood. But, he's lonely and I'm sure he just needs someone to be there for him. Someone like you. It's an important role, homey, looking after someone else. Do you think you can do it?'

Encino Man considered this for a moment.

'I think I can do it,' he said, in a debating, thoughtful voice. Ray beamed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

'I knew you would! I knew you were the perfect man for the job.' Encino Man nodded.

'When do I get to meet him? Properly, you know.'

'I'll arrange it. A date, should I say.' He grinned. 'Well, I have one more person to see, homes.' He turned, walking away.

'I'm sorry about your eye!' Encino Man yelled after him. It was a beautiful bruise; nice, swollen, blue and purple. He couldn't open his eye properly, but the smile was friendly on his lips.

'Don't worry about it,' he called back, before disappearing down the staircase. Next stop was Gregor Smitf. Ray had revised the speech over and over again, saying how he'd take great care of Walt – just like looking after a dog, right? – And how he'd pay for him if he had to, but you can't put a price on true love.

Because, that was what this was; true love. The grin tugged Ray's lips and his stomach did that little flip-flop that it always did when he thought of Walt.

He was in love.

Ray laughed out loud, getting odd looks from some of the Thai women that were leaning in their doorways, some smoking. He arrived at Smitf's door, pausing to prepare himself, before knocking.

It creaked open and he peered out; podgy face wrinkled and dirty looking. His fat, fatty, fattiness hung over his big belt buckle.

'What?' he grunted.

'It's about Walt...'

--

'How'd it go?' Brad asked, sipping his cool beer and looking across the table at Ray. He, Ray and Nate were sat in a bar, drinks in hands. Nate glanced sideways at Brad, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

'Oh, it went really fucking great, homes,' Ray replied, words dripping with sarcasm. 'Encino Man and Casey Kasem took my plan well, but then I tried to explain it to fucking Smitf, he went fucking ninja on my ass.'

'And Walt?'

'Bastard dripping twat fucker just locked Walt up and threw away the key! He chucked Walt into his room and threatened never to let him out again. He was yelling most this in Thai, but you got the fucking point.'

'Was that before or after he hit you over the head with the bat?'

'After.'

Brad gave a small smile, shaking his head. 'You know how to fuck things up on every level, don't you, Ray.'

--

'So, this will be your room,' Griego said, gesturing to the room next to his. Encino Man nodded, twisting his hands together in front of him. 'I don't like things to be loud, but I heard you're quiet anyway, so we should get along fine.' Craig nodded, a saddened expression on his face and Griego felt an odd twang in his chest.

Was it _pity?_

'Look,' he said. 'I know how it feels to break up with someone.'

'You do?' frowned Encino Man. Griego nodded.

'My wife left me five years ago. That's why I came here.' He paused for a moment. 'I'll bring some drinks up.'

Encino Man nodded, giving a small smile. 'Thank you,' he said. 'I'm a little hungry too.'

'Don't push your luck.'


	7. The Great Escape

**This is a final chapter! Thank you for all that reviewed and I hope you enjoyed it!**

What happens in Thailand

Chapter Six

The Great Escape 

Brad hauled the suitcase onto the bed, glancing up as Nate came in. 'How's Ray?'

'He hasn't stopped talking to himself for the last ten minutes,' Nate replied, shaking his head. 'He's going over the plan.'

'It's a fucking stupid idea,' sighed Brad. 'The sad thing is he actually thinks it'll work.' Nate smiled, as Ray appeared in the doorway.

'It's time,' he said, an excited grin on his face. 'See you at the airport.'

'Off to slay the dragon and save the princess?' Brad asked. Ray just beamed and turned to leave. 'Ray,' Brad called him back. 'Don't be late or we _will_ leave you.'

'Well, we're packed,' Nate said, fingers brushing the skin of Brad's arm. 'Have you got the tickets?' Brad nodded, but reached for his wallet to be sure; the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in Thailand for another three weeks. Especially if it meant spending another three weeks camped up with Ray, who for all his redeemable qualities was ultimately too whiskey tango for his own good.

Brad smiled, turning to cup Nate's jaw. His gazed into his sea blue eyes, a small sigh leaving his parted lips before he met them in a burning kiss. They parted, Nate's hand resting on his hip.

'We best get that taxi,' he smiled.

--

Walt looked into the bathroom mirror, tongue darting out to swipe along his bottom lip. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, shutting his eyes. His sigh fogged up the mirror, but he jerked upright when he heard a crash from his bedroom.

He hurried out the bathroom to see Ray picking himself up off the floor. Then, he looked up and grinned.

'Surprise!'

Walt blinked, before laughing. 'Are you serious? Did you climb the fucking wall?'

'Three attempts,' grinned Ray. 'The first time, I lost my footing. The second, someone opened the window. But, I'm here now, homey.'

'This is stupid, Ray,' Walt shook his head. 'I'm locked in the room and if you think I'm going to break my neck by climbing down the window, you can think again.' Ray frowned.

'You're still locked in?' Walt nodded as the wiry man turned and tried the door handle. It wouldn't open. Ray shrugged. 'We can easily deal with that, homes. Come on, get your shit together.'

Walt gave a laugh, shrugging as Ray pulled a case out from under his bed, running around, gathering his clothes. Walt moved over to his desk, pulling his passport and money from the drawer. 'If we get caught...' But, Ray shook his head, covering his mouth with his own.

'We have a flight to catch,' he grinned, before turning and facing the door. He raised a foot, kicking the door. The lock gave a little and he did it again.

A fourth time and the door swung open. Ray grabbed Walt's wrist, pulling him from the room and towards the stairs. But, Smitf stood on the landing, lips curled in a cannibalistic snarl.

'Fuck, dude, do you ever fucking quit?' Ray demanded, glancing down at the bat in his hand.

'You come back, idiot man!' Smitf snarled. 'You pay!' He swung up the bat, hurling it at them. Ray pushed Walt into the room, the bat hitting the wall where he stood seconds before. Smitf charged forward, grabbing Ray and chucking him across the landing. A few patrons, and some whores were peering out the rooms, watching and pointing.

Smitf grabbed Ray's collect, raising his fist and punching him in the face. 'Fuck,' Ray groaned. 'If it weren't for Walt, this would be the worst vacation ever.' He coughed, frowning at the sudden yell. And then Walt was there, swinging the bat up and smacking Smitf over the head.

The fat man toppled over with a surprised look on his face. Walt dropped the bat.

'If I have to save your ass for the rest of our lives...' he shook his head, grabbing his bag. Ray got to his feet, the two hurrying down the stairs and out the front door.

'Shit,' Ray muttered, glancing at his watch. 'Hey, if they ever make a movie about this, Vin Diesel has to play me, yeah, homes?'

--

Brad gave an impatient sigh as they moved closer towards the boarding desk. 'He's fucking late.' Nate looked across at the hundreds of milling people, a slight frown creasing his brow.

'I'm sure he'll be here, Brad.'

'I wasn't joking about fucking leaving him,' he replied. 'At least we won't have to put up with his singing on the fucking flight home.' They got to the desk, Brad glancing at his watch. 'We can't wait, Nate.'

'I know,' he replied. 'I just don't like the idea of leaving him in Thailand.' They handed their tickets and passports over. Brad glanced behind him again, before shaking his head.

'Fucking retard...'

'Brad! Hey, yo! Wait! _Wait!_' Ray's cries drew the two to a stop and they looked up to see Ray dragging Walt through the crowds, waving the tickets in the air. His lip was busted, but he was grinning as he pushed in front of the queue and slammed the tickets on the desk. 'We're with them!'

The attendant raised an eyebrow, glancing at Brad.

'Yes, we did bring the fucking retard with us,' he sighed. The woman nodded, barely understanding, as Walt put his bag on the conveyor belt, following Nate and Brad as they walked down the corridor to the plane.

'Yo, Brad,' Ray frowned after a moment.

'What, Ray?'

'What were you and Nate arguing about anyway?' Nate glanced at Brad as they joined the line to board the plane.

'Nate wanted to get married and I wasn't sure if I was ready. But,' he smiled at Nate, reaching out his brush his hand. 'This vacation's made me realise something how much he means to me.' He looked back at Ray. 'Do you know what else it's made me realise?'

'That we're gonna come again next year?' he asked, hopefully.

'No; never to come on vacation with Ray fucking Person ever again.'

'Well, _I _had fun, homes.' He looked at Brad, Nate and then at Walt who all had similar smiles on their faces. 'What? I did!'

-End-


End file.
